


HC in Halifax

by DianeJane



Category: Bad Girls (TV), Holby City, Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: Serena and Bernie head to Halifax, as friends, for their friend Fleur’s wedding to Gillian ;o)Hopefully a multi-chapter!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, Bernie moved closer to her companion, purely to keep warm, there was nothing else in it, she tried to convince herself of this anyway. Serena had told her that she had never had feelings for a woman before and that Bernie terrified her. Well Bernie wouldn’t do anything to make that any worse for her. She would keep her distance and respect whatever decisions she made, regardless of how much she wanted to pin her to the bed and kiss her until the sun came up.

  
They were sharing a bed because there had been a major cock up at the hotel that had been booked for the girlie weekend away for Fleur’s hen do, yes Fleur was getting married, can you even begin to believe that, but yes, she was marrying Gillian, a farmer up in Yorkshire. Fleur was head over heels and had moved up to Yorkshire the year before to live in Gillian’s large farmhouse.

  
So here they were, in the middle of Yorkshire in a hotel aptly called ‘The Dales’ which was absolutely amazing, but which was to full capacity, hence Bernie and Serena having to share a bed. It was the middle of December, and it was absolutely freezing cold, who in heavens name has a hen do in the middle of the Yorkshire Dales in the middle of probably the coldest December in history, well that would be Fleur!

  
Bernie snugged in as close as she could without actually touching Serena, she could feel the heat radiating from her, but Bernie also knew that if Serena moved at all in the night she would have a face full of Bernie!! Bernie kind of hoped that Serena would move, but then also balked at the idea that she may recoil in horror if they actually got too close. Serena knew Bernie liked her, they had kissed after a long and hard shift when their friend, Nurse Fletcher had been stabbed, a knife wound that Bernie was still sure was meant for her and not for him. Tensions had been high, emotions had been even higher, Bernie was doubting herself, her skills, her everything, and Serena had calmed her down, and Bernie had thanked her by bloody well taking advantage and kissing her! The fact that Serena had returned the kiss did nothing to stop Bernie feeling absolutely awful and like the worst friend in the entire world, so she, as always with majorly important things in her life, made light of the situation, chalked it up to a silly mistake, and got on with life being Serena’s friend.

  
That was until a few weeks later when there was an awkward situation regarding an artery repair which resulted in Serena telling Bernie that she should ‘take care of herself’, when Serena finally admitted that she had never been more than friends with a woman and that Bernie had scared the living daylights out of her.

  
So you can imagine how Bernie felt when three months later they had turned up to Fleur’s hen do only to be told that they had to share a bloody bed! Bernie, being the kind of person she was, offered to sleep on the floor, or simply find another hotel close by, Serena however was having none of it and insisted that as two mature, professional women, they could share a bed.  
Now, at 1:49am Bernie was wide awake and very cold. She lay gazing at Serena’s neck, imagining just moving that foot closer to her so she could kiss the back of it, place her arm over her and pull her closer. It had been a very bad idea on Bernie’s part agreeing to share a bed with the woman she could not stop thinking about, the woman who was in her thoughts every single day, and was in her (most erotic) dreams each evening. Bernie longed for this woman and her heart swelled each time she laid eyes on her, each time she heard her voice, or she just heard her name mentioned. The woman who broke her heart without even knowing it when she had mentioned she had bumped into Robbie the Bobby, or talked about someone who had made a pass at her, or when Bernie saw her flirting. Bernie had reconciled herself to the fact that she was in love with her best friend, her straight best friend, some time ago, and knew that she just had to try and get on with life as though she wasn’t.

  
Bernie had tried to go and meet people and had been out on dates, had told Serena about them, they then sat gossiping about them, finding fault in each. But here Bernie was longing to touch Serena. She had to get out of there before she did something completely stupid.

  
Bernie turned and slid out of the bed, pulled off her pyjama bottoms and pulled on her jeans, she wished she could have kept both on but there was no way her skinny jeans would get over the Pyjama bottoms. She left her t-shit on and pulled on her shirt and jumper and shoved her feet into her shoes as quickly and quietly as she could, and made her way to the door. At the door she turned to make sure that Serena was still sleeping, she looked so angelic there, and Bernie wanted nothing more than to hold her.

  
Bernie headed out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs where she made her way down. She needed to get away from Serena for a little while, needed to make herself so tired that she could fall back into bed and sleep without worry.  
She headed to the 24 hour bar and ordered herself a large whiskey, loving the feel of the burn as it slid down her throat. She made her way over to the leather sofa by the roaring wood burner and sat down with her back towards the bar. About half an hour later when she had warmed up, she heard a voice behind her and turned to see who it was, It was Gillian, Fleur’s wife to be. It was a joint hen do this weekend so Bernie wasn’t surprised to see her there. She had met Gillian on several occasions and she was hysterical, and loved a drink.

  
She spotted Bernie and went over “Hey Bernie, what the heck are you doing down here?” “Couldn’t sleep Gill, thought I would come down for a warm, bloody freezing up there” Bernie responded. Gillian sat down next to her with a glass of scotch in her hand and turned to look at Bernie “What? You mean Serena isn’t warming you enough?” she laughed.

  
Bernie almost chocked on her drink “Gillian I don’t know what you think is going on but me and Serena are not together, Serena is straight anyway and we are just friends” “Oh, I thought Fleur said there was something between you? I could have sworn she said that Serena had told her there was something, hence why I booked you a double room? Oh God Bernie I am so sorry”

  
“Gill, don’t worry about it, I am sure we can survive sharing bed together for a couple of nights, but why on earth would Fleur think that?” Bernie asked flabbergasted

  
Gillian kicked off her boots and tucked her legs underneath herself “Bernie, I don’t want to speak out of turn, but Fleur told me about 3 months ago, that Serena had called in a bit of a tizz and that something had happened between the two of you. I know nothing more than that and just assumed that you two had had a falling out or something”

  
“Ah well, we did have a little falling out a few months ago” Bernie replied “all seems to be okay now though thankfully, but still, we are not an item, just friends” and with that Bernie finished her drink and bid Gillian a good night

......................

  
Back in the room, she glanced over to the bed, to Serena, Serena was now lying on her left hand side facing Bernie’s side of the bed, Bernie was reluctant to get back into the bed for fear of disturbing Serena, but she knew full well that there was no way she was sleeping on the floor this evening.

  
Bernie undressed as quietly as possible and climbed back into bed, ramrod straight she lay hoping against all hope she wouldn’t wake Serena. She closed her eyes and was just managing to drift off to sleep when an arm was flung over her midriff and Serena snuggled into her side “oh no, no, no, this cannot be happening” Bernie thought to herself. How the devil was she supposed to sleep now. Thankfully she did manage to nod off and when she woke a few hours later Serena had rolled over and was lying with her back towards her. Could Bernie ignore what had happened and not mention it? She jumped out of bed and headed to the shower, hoping to be in and out and dressed before Serena woke.

  
As she was in the shower she heard Serena pottering around in the bedroom, making coffee by the sound of it. Dried and wrapped in a towel she opened the door to find Serena sitting in the chair by the window, with a tear running down her face “Serena? What’s the matter” Bernie asked as she came closer, Serena had been oblivious to Bernie’s appearance in the bedroom and jumped at the sound of her name, and quickly wiped at her eyes “Nothing why?” Serena responded with a smile on her face, a forced smile at that. Bernie wasn’t sure she should call her out on it or just ignore what she had seen and pretend nothing had happened. She needed to be more communicative in life so she decided to pull up a chair.

  
“Serena, you were crying, what’s happened? What’s upset you?” She placed a hand on Serena’s arm, and Serena looked at it for such a long time before speaking “Oh Bernie, what have you done to me?” Bernie pulled her hand away and looked shocked, Serena moved in closer and placed both hands on Bernie’s face “This is all I can think about” Serena said as she moved in and kissed Bernie on the lips. It took Bernie a split second to realise what was happening before she responded and wrapped her arms around Serena pulling her closer.

  
After a few moments they pulled away “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages” Serena stated “Well why didn’t you?” Bernie asked “Scared I suppose, scared that you didn’t want it to happen again, scared of ruining our friendship, and most of all scared of the feelings that I have for you” “Oh Serena, you daft sod, you should have just come and spoken to me” Bernie pulled her in for a hug “Look, let’s just take one step at a time yes? We know each other so well it would be easy to fall into a routine, but let’s go on some dates, proper dates, and take it as slow as you want to okay?” Serena nodded and reached for Bernie’s lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gillian snuggled in to Fleur “I thought you told me that there was something between Bernie and Serena? I made a right twat of myself with Bernie last night”

Turning in her arms so she was facing her wife to be, Fleur raised an eyebrow, “Well, Bernie obviously fancies Serena, Serena obviously fancies Bernie, so I thought they needed a helping hand, and what better than to be thrown into the same bed as each other”

“Fleur Fanshawe you are so devious, what the fuck am I doing marrying you” Gillian laughed as Fleur proceeded to pin her to the bed and show her just why she was marrying her.

..........

Later that afternoon down in the lobby the four ladies were waiting to meet up with Gillian’s step-sister, “She’s always bastard late, you would never think she was a flipping head mistress of the most prestigious school in the whole of Yorkshire would you, her time keeping is shit” Gillian voiced to no-one in particular, just at that moment a stunning blonde piped up from the doorway “Well Gillian, what can I say, my wife just couldn’t keep her hands off me this morning so it took us a bit of time, and then obviously we had to get our daughter ready to go to granny’s” they leaned into each other and hugged and air-kissed “Ahh Caroline, it’s so lovely to see you” Gillian laughed as she hugged her “Now, let’s introduce you, this is Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe who both used to work with Fleur down in Holby before she came to her senses and moved in with me up here!”

Caroline shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with Serena and Bernie whilst Gillian asked “Where’s Kate then?” “Ahh she’s just in the ladies, couldn’t wait unfortunately” and then suddenly a stunning Nigerian woman with long glossy black hair walked over and hugged Gillian “Ahh Kate, my favourite Sister-ln-Law” “Gillian, I am your only sister-in-law” Kate laughed as she pulled away “Yep, but you would still be my favourite anyway, you managed to calm mardy cow over there down and get her to stop being an ‘in the closet prude’” As Caroline mock sulked and hit Gillian, Gillian introduced Kate to Serena and Bernie.

“Ahh some sane people I hope?” Kate asked as she hugged both of them, “Please do not tell me you are as crazy as this pair?” she indicated to Caroline and Gillian

“Well” Serena pipped up “I couldn’t possibly comment on that, you will have to make your own judgement when we are all a little tipsy later” They all laughed and headed off to the bar to get drinks.

After a couple of drinks at the bar of the hotel they all made their way to a waiting minibus to take them into Leeds. They were going to be meeting up with some of Gillian’s friends over there a little later in the evening, but first off they were heading to The Viaduct Show Bar for a cabaret show. This certainly was not the kind of evening Bernie and Serena had expected but it was a hen do, and by god it could have been a lot worse they supposed.

Once at The Viaduct Show Bar they settled at their table and ordered their meals and drinks and settled down for the show. Oh my, if Bernie didn’t turn every shade of red there was going, and even more so when Serena’s hand happened to land on her thigh at one point during the show. Serena turned slightly and gave Bernie a shy little smile, asking if it was okay, Bernie swallowed hard and nodded.

Fleur nudged Gillian and leant in closer “Hmm I do think my devious little plan may have worked, have you seen how cosy Serena and Bernie are over there, I swear they will get it together before the end of this weekend” As Gillian, not so subtly glanced at Serena and Bernie, she did see the little smile that they exchanged and she concurred with Fleur that there was definitely something between the two of them.

Sat at the other end of the table were Caroline and Kate who literally did not stop touching through the whole of the show, not naughty, sexy, leading somewhere touches, but Caroline was constantly placing her hand on Kate’s arm, or holding her hand and running her thumb over her knuckles. Kate kept leaning over and whispering to Caroline.

Serena leant in to Bernie “I think Caroline and Kate make such a cute couple, don’t you think” “Hmm” Bernie replied “they do yes, they seem very together very touchy feely, and from what Fleur mentioned earlier to me at the bar, Caroline was as in the closet as you could get a couple of years ago, and then wham, they had the baby, Flora, and since then Caroline has been really protective and has literally been shouting it from the roof tops that she and Kate are married”

Serena glanced over to Caroline just as Caroline turned to look at her, and they shared a small smile between the two of them.

Not long after, Caroline and Serena had both excused themselves at the same time to go to the ladies. It was not planned that way, it just so happened that they both needed to go at the same time.

“Are you okay Serena?” Caroline asked “You seem a little, nervous, is that the right word?”

“Ahh yes, well I am a little if I am being honest Caroline, I have only just recently realised that I quite like Bernie. It’s a long story but we are the best of friends, and I never thought anything of it, and then she kissed me a few months ago after a bad day, and I reciprocated. Well let’s just say I may as well have run to the other side of the planet the way I was trying to avoid her. But it was because I was trying to come to terms with how I was feeling, and why the kiss had affected me so much, and by Christ did it affect me. I could think of nothing but those lips for weeks after. And then, this morning, I admitted to her how I felt” Serena grinned a sly grin.

“Oh Serena, I think me and you need to have a good old chat tomorrow when we are both sober and I can tell you all about my Sapphic awakening when Miss McKenzie waltzed into my school 5 years ago and blew my mind! But for now, let’s get back to the show, and hey it’s a gay club, if you want to be affectionate to Bernie, then bloody well do it. My one piece of advice?” Caroline stated as Serena started to open the door “stop hiding, and fuck everyone else, only you two matter” and with that they made their way giggling back to the table

As Serena sat down Bernie gave her a quizzical look, Serena leant in “I’ll tell you later” and proceeded to kiss her on the lips, much to the delight of Fleur, who practically squealed with delight.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the cabaret was approaching and there was a big finale with all of the drag queens on stage trying to pull people up for a dance, thankfully the ladies were sitting a few tables back and managed to avoid being dragged anywhere. Bernie held on to Serena’s hand as if her life depending on it. Serena could feel the worry building in Bernie at the prospect that anyone may approach her. With her free hand she gently rubbed Bernie’s thigh to calm her down and lent over to whisper “Don’t worry darling, I won’t let anyone drag you anywhere, well maybe I’ll drag you in for a kiss later, but I won’t let these lot get their hands on you”

With that Bernie visibly relaxed and enjoyed the end of the show. As the lights came up Caroline asked Gillian “So where too now then oh glorious step-sister of mine” “Steady on Caroline, people may think you actually like me” Gillian laughed “Anyway we are all off to Queens Court now to meet the rest of the girls, so let’s get a wriggle on I am in need of a decent cocktail or two” “Oh” Serena piped up “Do they do Shiraz too?” “Oh Serena, you and your bloody Shiraz, yes they do now come on” Fleur grabbed Serena’s arm dragging her away from Bernie as Caroline and Gillian trotted off ahead.

Bernie was bringing up the rear with Kate. Bernie was not the sort of person to start a conversation with a stranger and she hoped that Kate would not think her rude, but Kate seemed to guess that Bernie was a little reserved. “So Bernie, what type of medicine are you in? I know you worked with Fleur down in Holby” blushing Bernie replied “Ah I’m a Trauma Surgeon, and ex-army. Serena is a Vascular Surgeon, we run a trauma unit together at Holby City” “Wow, what a job, makes my job sound a bit mundane” Bernie looked at her with horror “Oh Kate, please, never say that, I think teaching is one of the most important professions there is. You shape the minds of the future generations and turn them into great people” Kate blushed “Well thanks, it’s a challenge sometimes, but with Caroline there its not half as bad as it could be”

“Do you not find it strange having your wife as your boss?” Bernie asked with genuine interest, she couldn’t fathom it. She knew that she would be able to work with Serena if they developed a relationship, but she didn’t think that either of them would ever want to be the boss of the other.

“I find it exhilarating to be honest Bernie, we rarely see each other in the day, unless she has to supervise any of my lessons for OFSTED purposes, we try and grab lunch together but that hardly happens some weeks due to her meetings and commitments. But I will let you into a little secret” She leaned in closer to Bernie, “When I see her striding down the corridor in her full on head teacher mode, with those pencil skirts and killer heels, I can’t believe she’s actually my wife and I get to wake up with her every morning, and I often want to drag her into a store room, but we shall keep that between ourselves” they both laughed and the ladies in front turned to see what all the commotion was about. They caught up and Bernie sidled up next to Serena whilst Kate went to Caroline and hooked her arm through hers, Caroline turned and gave her a kiss, not caring who was watching.

Seeing the open display of affection in front of her Bernie was brave and took hold of Serena’s hand, looking at her to make sure she was okay with, the shy smile and slight nod of the head confirmed that Serena was more than happy with it.

A few minutes later and they were walking through the doors of Queens Court, it was starting to get busy, but none of them realised just how busy it would be a few hours later on. Gillian headed to the bar with the others following and spoke to the waiter who pointed over to a booth at the back of the room, there were balloons and banners strewn along the table and over the seats, three ladies were already sat there and Gillian indicated for the others to follow.

As soon as Gillian and Fleur reached the table there were shouts and wolf whistles and screams all around, shots of some vile liqueur were instantly poured and handed over to each member of the group even before introductions were made. Gillian then proceeded to introduce Serena and Bernie to the others, Caroline and Kate already knowing them “Serena, Bernie, this is Catherine, be careful she’s a copper in Halifax and takes no shit believe me, her sister Clare, and this is Helen, be careful of her too, she used to be a prison Governor, she really does take prisoners” and they all laughed before Gillian asked Helen “Where’s Nikki?” A soft Scottish accent answered “behind you” and Gillian turned to see Nikki standing there with yet another tray of shots “Ahh Nikki Wade how the fuck are you? God it’s been a while, still can’t believe you managed to bag yourself the Gov’nor, lucky cow, now put those down and come here” Nikki put the drinks down and grabbed Gillian swinging her around “Gilly, you little shit, I can’t believe you bagged yourself a bloody doctor” “Ahh yes and let me introduce you and Nikki to my amazing wife to be, Fleur, this is Nikki and Helen who you have heard so much about” Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged as they all sat around the booth exchanging stories.

“So, Serena, how long have you and Bernie been together, you are such a cute couple” Helen asked, Serena blushed and looked over at Bernie, “Well, to be honest with you Helen, It’s a pretty weird story, We have known each other a few years, I have never been with a woman before and she basically kissed me one day and turned by world upside down but it took me a few months to come to terms with how I felt, and I finally admitted to her this morning how I felt”

Helen giggled a little and lent in to Serena and Bernie “Hmm that’s similar to me and Nikki, I had never been with a woman, fancied a woman, or looked at one in that way until I met her, and she kissed me one day and also turned my life upside down. I couldn’t imagine not being with her now, and I so nearly lost her for good before I was brave enough to tell her, and now here we are, happily married for the last 7 years and I have never looked back”

“Oi Stewart, you telling people our love story already” Nikki laugh. “Shut it Wade and get me drink” Helen laughed.

As the evening progressed the club got busier and busier, the dance floor was packed, and Serena and Bernie were both dragged up by Kate a few times, she was a right raver when she got started. She seemed all quiet and sweet but heavens she was a girl and half with a drink inside her. Caroline was a little more reserved than Kate, but she did reluctantly join in the dancing a few times.

“This place is fabulous” Serena stated to Nikki when she had managed to sneak away from the dance floor for a drink, “I don’t think I have ever felt so comfortable in a nightclub as I do in here, have you been here before”

“Yes, me and Helen live up in Edinburgh now, but this used to be my club, me and my ex-partner Trish owned it for about 10 years, Trish still owns it, though she takes more of a back seat now and lets the managers do the most of it, she’s around somewhere with her wife, I think they will be joining us later”

“It’s lovely how you all still get on, that’s really nice, me and my ex-husband hated each other at the end!” Serena laughed

“Oh it wasn’t all a bed of roses I tell you, me and Trish went through so much together, such a long story, and maybe one day I will be able to tell you it all, but let’s just say that if it wasn’t for Trisha, me and Helen for one wouldn’t have met, and for two would never have ended up together as it’s because of Trish that I ran after Helen, but like I said, maybe one day, when you all come up to Scotland for a girlie weekend, I will tell you more, now, I do believe your gorgeous partner over there needs rescuing” she laughed and nodded over to Bernie who looked horror stricken in between Fleur and Gillian. Serena laughed and made her way over, giving Fleur a mock stern look and dragging Bernie away.

“Come on Bernie, let’s go for a smoke” “But you don’t smoke Serena?” Bernie responded, “I know, but you do so come on” taking Bernie’s hand she led her out of the side of the building into the smoking area.

Out in the smoking area Bernie was leaning with her back to the railings, she lit up and blew the smoke out of the corner of her mouth away from Serena, she knew that Serena wasn’t keen on her smoking, but she would never lecture her about it. After a few puffs Serena lent in and took the cigarette out of Bernie’s hand and took a small drag. Bernie looked at her in shock “What?” Serena asked “Can’t beat em, join em I say, and if I am going to kiss you then I may as well” and she moved closer and hovered her lips so close to Bernie’s they were breathing each other’s breath. “That’s if you want me to kiss you?” Serena asked seductively. Bernie swallowed hard but couldn’t find the words to reply, she just moved her head in the smallest of nods “Hmm well, I will take that as a yes then” Serena replied as she swiped her tongue over Bernie’s bottom lip before moving in for the kiss.

The cigarette was forgotten, tossed into a nearby sand bin whilst Bernie locked her arms around Serena’s waist and pulled her in even closer, Bernie’s hand splayed over Serena’s back, thumbs tracing patterns, Serena’s hands reaching up to play with Bernie’s hair, neither knew who moaned into the kiss, or whether it was both of them, but within a few minutes they drew away from each other, heartrates high, breathing rapid, legs a little like jelly, clinging to each other, heads pressed together. “Wow, you sure know how to kiss Miss Campbell” Bernie signed “Hmm ditto Ms Wolfe, I am not sure I can move without falling over just yet” Serena giggled

“Don’t move, just stay exactly where you are” Bernie replied, and she pulled her in closer for another passionate kiss.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening out for the ladies draws to an end, but the night is far from over

After what felt like an eternity, but yet no time at all, the two were pulling away from each other again and simply rested in each other’s arms, Serena’s head nestled under Bernie’s chin. Bernie glanced over to the door and saw Fleur and Gillian standing there with smiles on their faces, Fleur winked at Bernie, gave her a thumbs up and guided Gillian over to a vacant table over the other side of the smoking area.

“Your plan certainly worked then” Gillian laughed whilst squeezing Fleur’s leg, “Oh it certainly did my darling, as I knew it would, I just gave Serena the push she needed to bloody admit how she felt for Bernie. I have known Serena a long time, I know her better than most. She had told me that she was at sixes and sevens over what she felt for Bernie. I admit I gave her a little pep talk, she was worried about what people would say, and think”

“What did you tell her?” Gillian asked as she snuggled into Fleur “Well, basically I told her of my experiences all those years ago when I realised that I was a women who preferred the affections of the fairer sex, It was much worse back then, as you well know, and as Bernie knows only too well, what with her being in the Army and all, there was no way she could risk that getting out. But anyway I just reassured her that there will always be people in this world who don’t like you for one reason or another, if it isn’t your sexuality then it’s something else. She has to just follow her heart, as I did with you. I never once thought I would leave Holby, especially to move this far North, but love is love after all, and I just knew there was no way I was letting you go”, she bent and kissed Gillian on the head, before Gillian moved her head up and their lips met, a slow, languid kiss, that quickly turned passionate before a voice piped up “Ahh come one girls, get your tongues out of each other’s mouths” and there stood Catherine, fag hanging from the side of her mouth, as she slumped into a chair nearby.

Gillian and Fleur broke apart and Fleur gently wiped her bright red lipstick off her future wife’s mouth with her thumb.

“Where are the other’s?” Gillian asked “Clare has gone off to meet whatshisface, Nikki and Helen are chatting to Trisha and her wife, and Caroline and Kate are snogging on the sofa, thought I would get away from it for a bit, and then here you were, trying to clean each other’s tonsils” Catherine sulked.

“Catherine, you need to get a grip, well in fact you need to get laid” Caroline’s voice came from behind her as she and Kate made their way out to find the others and had every one laughing.

Bernie and Serena had listened to the exchange and giggled to themselves before making their way over to sit with the others.

Before long Nikki and Helen emerged with Trisha and her wife Mary carrying a couple of bottles of champagne and a tray full of shots. The champagne was shaken and opened and a toast was made to Fleur and Gillian, Fleur then asked everyone to raise their glasses again “I want to make a toast, to Serena, for finally being brave and admitting she more than liked Bernie, so here’s to hopefully a long and happy future for the two of you. Serena and Bernie”.

Bernie put her head down with her fringe covering her eyes and her face turning a lovely shade of red, Serena rolled her eyes at Fleur. “Yes thank you Fleur” Serena mock scalded, with the starting’s of a smile on her lips, raised her glass and squeezed Bernie’s thigh. After a sip of her champagne she placed a tender kiss to Bernie’s cheek and a further squeeze to her thigh.

After the champagne and shots were drunk the ladies all headed back inside the club for more dancing and drinks. As the others were all heading up to the dance floor Caroline and Kate decided to hang back and relax a little while.

Kate snuggled in to Caroline’s side with her arm around her stomach “I love you Mrs McKenzie-Dawson”, Caroline pulled her in closer and kissed the tip of her nose “and I love you too Mrs McKenzie-Dawson, you are very pretty” Caroline giggled, Kate moved away and looked her in the eye “Am I?” She asked “You’re amazing Caroline, I am so glad I came to the wedding and nabbed you when I did” “Hmm, So am I “ Caroline responded as she pulled Kate to her for a kiss, tongue seeking entrance and Kate happily obliging, sinking into Caroline, a sign escaping from her lips, her hand placed on her knee gently stroking, making its way up Caroline’s jean clad leg. Just before it reached the top of Caroline’s thigh, a, what can only be described as seductive, groan escaped from Caroline’s lips and she placed her hand over Kate’s halting the same “Hmm I cannot wait to get you home, the house to ourselves too” Caroline exclaimed before a final chaste kiss.

Nikki and Helen soon joined them back at the booth leaving the others on the dance floor “I am getting too old for all this dancing in heels, my feet are killing” Helen sighed as she sat down “Well you should have worn more sensible shoes shouldn’t you darling” Nikki nudged her, “No doubt you will want a foot rub when we get back to the hotel” she winked “Aye Nikki, you know you love giving them as much as I love receiving them” Helen retorted with a raised eyebrow leaning over and placing a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“So, what do you think of Bernie and Serena?” Kate asked the assembled ladies

“I think they make such a cute couple” Helen replied

“Yes me too” said Nikki “However the way Bernie looks at Serena, I cannot for the life of me see how they didn’t fall in to bed together when they first met, she idolises her, I can see Serena wearing the bloody trousers in that relationship, and whipping Bernie into shape” she laughed

“Well, I think Serena is terrified of how she feels” stated Caroline “Just like I was when I met Kate, it’s all good and well us lot saying how easy it is, but Helen, you and I both know figuring out you are attracted to the same sex so late in life is not easy, I mean I was 42 when I met Kate, and you were what, 35 when you met Nikki?” Helen nodded her agreement “Yes Caroline, I completely agree, it’s hard to realise something about yourself when you had no idea yourself that you could even feel that way. I never, not once, looked at a women in any way sexual, never had a girl crush, never thought about it, and then along came Miss Wade here and just simply made me question absolutely everything in my life, but I wouldn’t have it any other way now, I found my soulmate” she squeezed Nikki’s hand.

“I was the same when I met Kate, she scared the life out of me, I had never in my entire life wanted someone like I wanted her, for god’s sake I had her pinned to the door in my office with my hand up her shirt copping a feel whilst my secretary made the tea” Caroline laughed “Hmm that was such a turn on though Caroline, I couldn’t wait for you to come round that evening so we could carry on where we left off, and then bloody Gillian calls about your mother’s knickers just as we are about to get down to it” Kate giggles, that raised eyebrows with Nikki and Helen, “Ohh I will tell you all about it one day” Caroline laughed.

“Ohh what have we missed?” Serena asked as her and Bernie returned to the table hand in hand with Catherine trailing behind with some random woman hanging off her every word. “Not much really Serena just discussing when we met our respective partners for the first time” stated Kate, “what about you and Bernie, how did you meet for the first time?”

Serena laughed and looked at Bernie “I tried to help her with her car when it broke down in the car park on my first day at Holby by telling her that her alternator was, and I quote, ‘cactus’”

“Yes that really broke the ice, and you had the unlit cigarette hanging out of your mouth, but you were way too hot to be a mechanic” Serena commented

“Oh really Campbell, you thought I was hot even then did you?” Bernie raised an eyebrow “I confess Bernie that I fell for you the minute I laid eyes on you but it took me 18 months to figure it out, if you had kissed me there and then maybe it wouldn’t have taken me so long” “so it’s my fault is it?” Bernie laughed, “Well yes, you are the big macho army medic after all Bernie, you should have just had me there and then”

With that they all started giggling and exchanging stories. Suddenly Kate nudged Caroline “I didn’t realise that Catherine was into women? I thought she was straight?” she pointed over to the booth next to them where Catherine had her tongue down the throat of the woman who had been hanging off her every word “Hmm neither did I” Caroline was shocked, “But what the hell ay! We have all been there”.

The rest of the evening was taken up with more dancing, drinking, kisses, and the exchanging of stories. Apart from how Helen and Nikki had actually first met, they all got to know each other quite well. Catherine had excused herself a half hour or so after being spotted snogging, due to, so she said anyway, work commitments early the next day, and headed off. Five minutes later the women unsurprisingly followed her out of the bar.

It soon came to leaving time and they all stood outside in the arms of their partners waiting for taxi’s. “So, all round to Caroline and Kate’s tomorrow for lunch as they have been kind enough to offer to hold a little garden party, dad will be there, as will Caroline’s mum, baby flora and the rest of the gang” Gillian stated.

“Shall we say 2?” Caroline asked “Is that okay with everyone, as I don’t think me and Kate will be up too early in the morning will we sweetheart?” “Not if I can help it” Kate replied with a slap to Caroline’s bum.

“I will swing by and pick you two ladies up at 1:45pm, so the morning is free for you to explore and have some fun” Fleur winked at Serena and Bernie.

“Oh for heavens sake Fleur, behave” but Serena couldn’t stop the little smile on her lips, and as they all got into their respective taxi’s she lent into Bernie’s side, head resting on her shoulder, breath ghosting over her neck and arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. “So fancy some fun exploring then?” She asked as she pecked her lips on Bernie’s pulse point. “Hmmm” was all Bernie could say as her arm around Serena’s back gave a little squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening heats up for some of the ladies 😉

Kate and Caroline made their way into the house, discarded their shoes and jackets and decided to head straight to bed. As they turned the corner to the stairs Caroline took hold of Kate’s hand, slightly pushed her backwards so Kate’s back was to the wall, placed one hand on the wall at the side of Kate’s head, and the other toying with the hem of Kate’s top and proceeded to kiss her.

Kate melted into the kiss and brought her hands round to rest on the top of Caroline’s shapely behind, her thumb and forefinger of her left hand untucking Caroline’s shirt from her jeans.

“I think we should take this upstairs, don’t you?” Kate asked

“Why? We have the house to ourselves, I quite fancy having you right here and now” Caroline stated as her hand made its way under Kate’s top and into the cup of her bra, her other hand trailing down the side of Kate’s neck, down her arm and to her stomach where she expertly popped the button of her trousers open with one swift move, hand inching inside to the top of Kate’s lace knickers.

Kate groaned into the kiss and pulled Caroline closer by the behind before her hands made their way around to the front, straight to the button and zip and undid them before her hand delved inside pushing the jeans down slightly, causing Caroline to shudder.

Hands working in tandem, lips on skin, hot passionate kisses, moans and groans, and then finally they both orgasmed, gripping on to the other.

“Hmm that was nice” Kate breathed out onto Caroline’s neck “But now I’m not sure I can make the stairs”

“I have much more I want to do to you, lets head to bed” Caroline took Kate’s hand and led her up to the bedroom.

…………………………….

Back in ‘The Dales’ Bernie and Serena were undressing ready for bed and taking it in turns to use the bathroom. They both appeared a little nervous and unsure of what was going to happen. Bernie didn’t want to push Serena, but she wanted her so much she thought she may not last long if anything did happen. Serena was nervous because she had never before thought these kinds of things for a woman, she had never in her life wanted to go down on a woman like she did with Bernie, she wanted to see her, feel her, and taste her.

As they both tentatively got into bed they turned to face each other “Serena, I want you so much, but I don’t want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with, and we have both had a lot to drink this evening. Maybe we should wait, until we are both sober, I want our first time to be special, and I want you to be completely certain that this is what you want”

“Bernie, I completely understand, but all I want to do is kiss you so much right now. How about we start with that. I am sure we both have enough self-restraint to stop ourselves if need be” Serena’s eyebrow rose at that suggestion.

She moved towards Bernie, Bernie inched across the bed and their lips met. Both groaned into it and arms were flung out to grasp the other and pull them closer. After a few minutes Bernie moaned and pulled back breathless, Serena looked at her through hooded lids “God Serena, I want you more than anything, I can’t explain it, but I fear if we don’t stop now then I won’t be able to stop myself”

“Then don’t stop” Serena breathed pulling Bernie back towards her “I need you, I want you, I have thought of nothing else for months believe me. And as far as I am concerned, what could be more special than this. A hotel in the middle of the Dales after a wonderful evening out with good friends” a shy smile appeared on Serena’s face, her eyes as dark as Bernie had ever seen, the lust evident in those beautiful eyes. Bernie was powerless to resist, she didn’t want to resist, she wanted this woman laid before her to come apart at her touch. She wanted to show her how much she was adored and worshiped, she wanted to hear Serena moan her name as she came.

Bernie covered the short distance between them and kissed Serena with so much passion Serena thought she would melt into the sheets beneath her.

Buttons were slowly unbuttoned, kisses were placed on exposed skin, and when Bernie reached the waistband of Serena’s pyjama bottoms she wasted no time in removing the same, however she took her time, kissing, nipping, licking her way up and down Serena’s body, until Serena was breathlessly begging for Bernie to touch her when she needed her the most. Bernie did just that with mouth and fingers and soon, as she had so much wanted to hear for months now, heard Serena moan her name as she came, hands grasping at Bernie’s hair pulling her down harder on her clit.

…………………………..

Nikki and Helen had arrived back at their hotel, a short distance away from ‘The Dales’ shortly after 3:00am as they had stayed behind for another drink with Trish and Mary.

“I’m telling you Nikki, Bernie and Serena will definitely get it on this evening, I would bet my pension on it. Did you see the way they were looking at each other”

“I personally think Bernie will be very unsure this evening, I mean, come on Helen they both put quite a bit of booze away, and Bernie will want to make sure that Serena is 100% certain about it before they do anything”

“Aye but look how you managed to seduce me that night when you turned up in that ridiculous nurses uniform and wig” Helen laughed “I will never forget that evening, I almost had a bloody heart attack when I saw you at the door”

“Yes I know” Nikki replied “You shut the bloody door in my face, I had risked so much, stupidly I know as I could have been found out and then my appeal would have been down the pan, but” she said grabbing Helen around the waist making her squeal “It was worth it, you were worth it, no one had ever made me feel as good as you did that night. I still cannot believe that was your first time with a woman, you did things to me that most lesbians wouldn’t on the first occasion”

Helen blushed at that and dipped her head to rest on Nikki’s chest. Nikki placed her finger under her chin and lifted her head back up so she could look into her wife’s eyes “ I love you Helen”

“I love you too Nikki, now come on bed” Helen untangled herself from Nikki, “aye aye Gov” Nikki laughed as they both climbed into bed, snuggling into each other, Nikki as always at Helen’s back, arm wrapped around her keeping her safe and secure.   



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

Serena woke, freezing cold and naked, she turned to get her phone off the bedside table to check the time, 4:27am, that was way too early to be awake, it was obviously the fact that she had no covers on her that had woken her at such an unearthly hour. As she placed her phone back down on the bedside table, Bernie stirred slightly, Serena couldn’t help but smile when she heard the little sigh that had escaped Bernie.

Serena reached down with the intention of pulling the covers back over them both, her gaze landed on Bernie’s back, the dip down to her bottom, the slight rise of each cheek, so perfect. Her eyes travelled back up Bernie’s back, to her beautiful long neck which was turned to the side, her head facing Serena, her hair splayed over the pillow. Serena couldn’t help herself, she trailed her finger tips up Bernie’s spine, causing Bernie to shudder, she placed a kiss to Bernie’s cheek as she pulled up the covers and tucked them around them both to keep them warm.

Bernie stirred further and turned onto her side, eyes opening slightly she smiled when she saw Serena in front of her, she shuffled forward and kissed Serena on the nose before pulling her to her. Serena gladly allowed herself to be pulled in to the embrace, placing a kiss on Bernie’s lips, not expecting it to lead to anything other than more sleep.

Within seconds Bernie’s hand had crept down to between Serena’s legs and before Serena could even comprehend what was happening, Bernie was gently rubbing circles on her clit. Serena could instantly feel how wet she had become just at the gentle circling, she was so aroused, and it didn’t take long before she was clutching at Bernie’s shoulder her moans swallowed up by Bernie as Bernie brought her lips to Serena’s just as her orgasm hit.

Bernie simply removed her hand pulled Serena closer, kissed her and closed her eyes again. Serena couldn’t have that, she wanted to give back to Bernie so as she heard Bernie’s breathing get shallower she placed her hand between Bernie’s legs, her thigh gently eased open Bernie’s legs and she nestled her own thigh between them pushing it to the back of her own hand, she could feel Bernie was wet, she inserted two fingers and Bernie moaned but didn’t open her eyes. Serena lay with her head inches from Bernie’s and watched her beautiful face as she made her come, and as she removed her fingers and brought her hand back up she couldn’t help but have a taste, she inserted the two fingers into her mouth just as Bernie opened her eyes and witnessed Serena tasting her. Serena moaned seductively at the taste and Bernie pulled her in for a kiss.

“I love you Bernie” Serena breathed as she broke from the kiss “I mean, I really love you, always have if I am being honest”, a small tear rolled down Serena’s face, and as Bernie reached up and kissed it away she whispered “I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you Serena”

Within minutes they were both sleeping again snuggled into each other’s arms.

………..

Later than morning when it was a decent hour to wake, Serena was still snuggled into Bernie, neither had moved in the four hours since their little make out session. Bernie was the first to stretch and open her eyes, seeing the beauty in her arms she smiled and shook her head, she couldn’t believe the last 9 hours since they had returned to the hotel room, well she couldn’t believe the last 24 hours since they had been in Yorkshire, she never would have imagined Serena would have felt anything for her, let alone tell her that she loved her. “I can see the smug look on your face Berenice Wolfe, even with my eyes closed”. Bernie laughed, a great honking laugh and Serena raised her head to capture her lips “How long till Fleur arrives to pick us up?” She asked with a sexy little smile and a twinkle in her eye “Ohh hours yet my love if you need another sleep” Bernie responded. “It’s not sleep that’s on my mind Bernie” Serena said as she pinned Bernie’s arms above her head and kissed her.

…………….

Over at Caroline and Kate’s house, Kate was coming back up the stairs with the coffee, juice, and toast on a tray, as she nudged the bedroom door open she stood there momentarily just looking at her wife sitting back against the headboard, covers pulled up under her arms, glasses perched on the end of her nose looking perplexed at her mobile.

“What’s the matter?” Kate asked as she placed the tray down and carefully got back into bed.

“I’ve just read a text from Gillian that she sent the early hours of the morning, I can’t really make head nor tail of it, something about a rabbit, Fleur and the possibility of heading to A&E” Caroline responded passing the phone over to Kate “I didn’t even know Gillian had a rabbit” Caroline commented innocently

Kate couldn’t help but laugh, hand coming to her mouth, the other holding the mobile and stopping the tray from toppling over at the same time “I don’t think she meant a bunny rabbit Caroline”

“Well what kind of rabbit did she mean then?” Caroline asked all innocent

Kate moved the tray off the bed and leant over to Caroline “I assume she means the kind you put batteries in” Kate laughed as she saw the shocked expression on Caroline’s face, which was turning a lovely shade of pink “oh my god, and why would she bloody well text me at 3:00am about that, what did she expect me to do?” Caroline asked.

Kate just laughed and pulled Caroline into a kiss “Oh my innocent wife, you are so sweet, now do you want your coffee and toast before it gets cold?”

“No I want to know whether Gillian had to take Fleur to A&E or was it her that had to go to A&E?”

“Caroline, drink your coffee and I will text Gillian to find out if everyone is okay” Kate said passing over the coffee and retrieving her mobile phone.

After a quick text and a sip of her own coffee her mobile beeped “Ahh it’s a text from Gillian, she said, and I quote “OMG, how embarrassing, I forgot I had text Caroline, but yes all is fine, Fleur and Roxy are both fine”, see so everyone is okay, no need to panic”

“Who the bloody hell is Roxy and what were they doing taking someone back with them” Caroline questioned, an even more shocked look on her face

“Erm, I assume that the Rabbit is called Roxy, but enough about your step-sister’s sex life, we have a few hours left to kill before we really have to get out of bed, hows about a snuggle?”

“I think we have time for much more than a snuggled” Caroline remarked whilst removing her glasses, placing her cup on the nightstand and kissing Kate her hand meandering under the t-shirt Kate had thrown on to go and make the breakfast “I think we have time for a grope too” and with that they both started giggling before Caroline made her way down Kate’s torso and under the covers to her final destination, she suddenly threw off the covers “No knickers Ms McKenzie, naughty naughty” “hey that’s Mrs Mckenzie-Dawson to you” Kate retorted “Now get back to work” and she placed her hand on Caroline’s head and guided her down, juice and toast forgotten.

…………….

Over on the farm, Gillian and Fleur had hardly slept with all of their antics the previous night, but Gillian had got up and fed the animals whilst Fleur made the breakfast. Heading back in to the farmhouse Gillian called out “Fleur you will never guess what I did at 3am this morning? Leaving her wet wellies by the door she padded in sock clad feet into the kitchen where Fleur was just finishing off the eggs “What did you do beautiful?” Fleur asked as she indicated to the coffee pot “pour me another cup will you sweetheart”. Gillian poured the coffee and handed one to Fleur “I only bastard well text Caroline and told her that I thought we may have to go to bloody A&E because of the rabbit incident. I’m mortified, I didn’t even remember doing that until Kate just text to ask if everyone was okay”

Fleur burst out laughing “oh my life, poor Caroline, I know what a prude she can still be, I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when she read that, I can imagine her now looking all horror stricken and perplexed”

“Fleur, its not funny we have to face them all in a few hours, and you know what she is like, there is no way that is going to be the end of it”

“Oh who cares sweetheart, at least we have a healthy sex life, healthy enough that it may even give your prude of a step-sister some ideas, don’t worry, lets just have breakfast and relax for a while. We don’t have to pick Serena and Bernie up at 1:45”

“I wonder how things went with those two last night anyway” Fleur said placing the two breakfasts on the table “I bet they shagged” Gillian replied taking a bite of her toast “the sexual tension between those two was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, they defo got it on”

“I do hope so” Fleur sighed “I love Serena, she is one of my best friends in the world, and she has had such a shit time of it recently, I would just love for her to be happy, and well if the werewolf makes her happy then good, and you have to admit that Bernie is rather fit, I mean an ex-Army major, knows 13 ways to kill someone with her bare hands, if that isn’t a turn on for serena I don’t know what is, I bet Bernie could throw her around a bit in the bedroom”

“Hmm, we will have to wait and see I suppose, but I bet they did, now eat up before it gets cold”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All round to Caroline and Kates

The ‘garden party’ at Caroline and Kate’s wasn’t exactly going to be a garden party as such due to the fact it was the middle of December and it was cold. The sun was shining, and the sky was blue, but it was still cold. Caroline had ordered a marque and some heating lamps for it which had been delivered and erected the day before.

Caroline was standing at the window in the kitchen looking out to the garden totally oblivious to what was going on around her, she was enjoying the peace and quiet before everyone descended upon them causing havoc in the house. She was worried about her mum, Celia, even though Caroline and Kate had been together almost 5 years now (forgetting the months they had spent apart due to Caroline being an absolute idiot about having another child) and married for 3 years, Celia could still forget herself around gay people. She didn’t necessarily mean to be rude or hurtful, it was just Celia’s way. Caroline was worried that she may offend her guests, not Fleur and Gillian as they knew what Celia was like, and she didn’t think Nikki and Helen would take anything they heard to heart, but she was worried about Serena. If Bernie and Serena had got it on the evening before then this was all very new to Serena, and she did think she would have to make sure that Celia stayed away from her. Caroline could tell that Serena was a no nonsense sort of person, but still, you just never knew how people would react to such things.

Hands crept around her waist and a kiss was placed to her cheek. Her wife, the reason she was finally able to be happy and content, the mother of her youngest child, had come to see how Caroline was getting on with the cooking of the sausage rolls, mini pasties etc.

“Penny for them?” Kate asked “Then again, let me guess Celia?” Caroline sighed and nodded “Yep” she exclaimed “She had better behave herself in front of the guests or I swear I will be sending her back to the granny flat with no cake” She turned in Kate’s arms and pecked her on the lips.

“I am sure she will hold her tongue Caroline, and Alan will keep her in check anyway, you know what he’s like, he won’t put up with it, and neither, may I add will Gillian, but if she starts then I will gladly escort her back to her quarters okay?”

Nodding and kissing Kate again Caroline pulled away, “right let’s get these out of the oven, everything else is done, the pulled pork is in the slow cooker and will be done to perfection when they all arrive. Salads in the fridge, pasta over there, bread rolls in the oven ready to just be warmed later. I think we are all set”

“What about the copious amounts of booze that will be consumed?” Kate laughed

“Utility room, all laid out on top of the unit, let anyone tell me there’s nothing for them to drink and I will throttle them” Caroline’s eyebrow raised at that

“Did you get Shiraz for Serena, remember Fleur said that she loves the stuff?”

“Ahh shit, I thought there was something missing, bollocks” Caroline threw her hands up in the air

“Don’t worry, I will pop to the off licence and pick some up before everyone gets here” Kate replied

“Do you mind, are you sure that’s okay?” Caroline asked grabbing her wife by the waist “I don’t really want you leaving me when we still have the house to ourselves”

“Enough of that Caroline, we do not have the time, and I don’t think I have the energy after earlier, now come on the sooner I go the sooner I will be back” A peck on the lips and Kate removed herself from Caroline’s embrace and went to pop her shoes and coat on. “I’ll take your car Caroline save faffing with mine”

“Okay, love you” Caroline shouted as Kate left the house.

Caroline pottered around the house fluffing cushions that really didn’t need fluffing, straightening pictures and ornaments, making sure the bathrooms were all clean and well stocked. She looked at the clock 1:30pm, she had time for a quick glass of wine before everyone turned up, she thought she thoroughly deserved it after all the prep she had put in to this day. If Fleur and Gillian didn’t appreciate it and make her bloody maid of honour or head guest at the wedding then she would throttle them both. She had considered getting caterers in, but this close to the festive period with all the works Christmas parties that were taking place she had thought it probably easier and cheaper to just do it all herself.

She settled in her favourite chair and enjoyed the solitude for a while before everyone turned up. Just as she had kicked off her shoes she heard a little tap at the conservatory door “that will be mother” she muttered to herself, and sure enough “Its only me Caroline, your mother and baby Flora” a voice shouted, and in toddled 3 year old Flora in a beautiful blue party dress with lace frills, hair in bunches, she hadn’t expected Celia to do much with Flora’s hair, she obviously had Kate’s wonderful locks and it could be a pain to tame at times, but Celia seemed to have done a good job of it and she looked presentable.

“Hello my gorgeous girl” Caroline said scooping a squealing Flora into her arms “Did you have fun with granny and granddad?” Flora nodded and proceeded to tell Caroline how Granny Celia had made her eat her greens last night or she would get no ice cream “Ohh well done granny” Caroline laughed as she leant over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Where’s Kate?” Celia asked “Oh she had to run out to the shops as silly me forgot the Shiraz for Serena” Caroline responded “Whose Serena when she’s at home?” Celia grumbled.

“Mother, you had better to nice to all of my guests today, I want no lesbian comments, nothing at all you hear me?” Caroline admonished as Celia went to put the kettle on

“What do you take me for Caroline, I will of course be civil, now tell me who is coming”

“Well there is Nikki and Helen, the couple from Scotland who you met previously at Gillian’s that one time, and then there is Serena and Bernie who are friends of Fleur’s from down in Holby, both surgeons I will have you know, very lovely ladies. I think Gillian’s friend Catherine, you know the Police officer from Halifax, may be calling in but she is working so not sure whether she will make it, and then obviously the family, Lawrence, if he bothers to show his face that is Raff, Ellie and Calamity, I am hoping that William will be able to get here, but you know how it is for him and his studies at the moment and he may not get the chance being as he is back down soon for Christmas. I think Kate’s mum may be popping in as she is over here now for a few weeks for Christmas and New Year”

“Okay” was all Celia said as she sipped at her tea sitting at the breakfast table.

The doorbell rang and Caroline popped Flora down and went off to answer it, it was Gillian with Nikki and Helen. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they all moved into the kitchen to greet Celia, Flora instantly ran to Gillian and grabbed onto her leg “Where Lammy?” she asked “She’s coming soon darling, Grandad Alan has gone to fetch them all” “Okay” Flora said and promptly forgot about Gillian and went over to play with her toys.

Drinks were poured and soon enough Alan arrived with Raff, Ellie and Calamity (Lammy), Calamity instantly going over to Flora, nattering away pulling every toy out of the box.

Fleur pulled up on the drive with Bernie and Serena, Bernie whistled through her teeth “Wow, what a beautiful house” “Stunning isn’t it?” Fleur replied “And to think Caroline was going to sell this place, her only issue is that her mother, Celia and her husband Alan, live in the granny annex, she can be a bit, well how can I put it, well a bit of a bitch to be honest. Please try not to be offended by her, she doesn’t much like the thought of Caroline being and I quote “one of those lesbians” so she does tend to forget herself when she is in company. She will have been warned to be on her best behaviour though” Serena tightened her hold on Bernie’s hand, Bernie could feel that she was a little nervous at this prospect, both Bernie and Fleur had experienced homophobia in their time but Serena obviously hadn’t.

Bernie squeezed her hand back and gave her a little smile, “It will be fine Serena, now come on let’s get in and see the others”

They all trundled up to the front door and Gillian answered it before they even had the chance to ring the bell “Come in out of the cold, everyone is here now, well apart from Kate, I haven’t seen her yet”

They all headed to the kitchen where the others were “Ahh Serena” Caroline exclaimed and kissed her on both cheeks “I have a confession” Serena raised an eyebrow “I forgot to get Shiraz so Kate has gone to get some, in fact she should be back by now, I bet she’s been nattering to that old man in the shop again, can’t take her anywhere without her finding a friend, come on let me introduce you to mum and Alan and the rest of the gang”

As introductions were made Celia seemed to take a liking to Serena and Bernie, but especially Serena, she could tell straight off that this woman would take no messing, and Celia respected that in a woman, Serena was handed a glass of passable red and sat next to Celia who proceeded to ask her life story.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang “Ohh I bet that is Kate and she forgot to take the house key, be right back” and off Caroline went to answer the door

She was horror struck when two Police Officers were standing there “Mrs Caroline McKenzie-Dawson? Wife of Mrs Katherine McKenzie-Dawson” they asked Caroline could do nothing but nod.

 


	8. Is Kate okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave the last chapter on such a cliffhanger... I’m not really sorry ha 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gillian went to see what was taking Caroline so long to answer the door, she feared that she may find her and Kate snogging against the door, but she was shocked to see two Police officers standing at the door and Caroline standing there in what looked like shock, mouth open, no words coming out, knuckles white from gripping the door jamb too hard

“Caroline, what’s happened?” she asked

“And you are?” one of the officers asked “I'm Caroline’s step-sister, Gillian Greenwood what’s happened?”

“May we come in Ms Greenwood, only Mrs McKenzie-Dawson looks like she could do with a sit down”

Gillian took hold of Caroline and turned her towards the sitting room, inviting the officers in and closing the door behind them

“What’s happened?” Gillian asked again

“There has been an incident involving Mrs McKenzie-Dawson’s wife, Katherine” one office spoke up, at hearing her wife’s name again Caroline said “Kate, where is she?” “Kate is at the hospital Mrs McKenzie-Dawson” the other office stated calmly “May I call you Caroline?” Caroline nodded.

“Caroline, there appears to have been an accident, Kate is okay, just a bit shook up, we took her to hospital to make sure that she hadn’t sustained any injuries, however, your car, I believe it was your car and not Kate’s, has a little damage to it but nothing substantial, it is at the police station at the moment and you can collect it when you go to fetch Kate”

Caroline just looked from the Police officers over to Gillian and back again, Gillian took hold of her hand, and of the situation. “So how did this accident happen and is Kate actually okay”

“Well, it would appear that a man was shouting at Kate, who was inside the car, we have witnesses who saw her come out of the shop, and get into her car, she didn’t interact with anyone, but then as she was about to drive off a male started to shout at her and gesticulate, he was rather incoherent, it would appear he had been drinking as he had been seen not long before in the pub across the street from where Kate was parked. Kate ignored him and attempted to drive away, however when she did so, he jumped in front of the car and she couldn’t stop and unfortunately there was an impact”

“Oh my god, is he okay?” Gillian asks

“He sustained a broken collarbone, a fractured leg, cuts a bruises, but he is okay, Kate is shook up obviously but physically she is fine, she obviously cannot drive due to the shock and therefore we need someone to go and collect her, and be with her, we do need to take a full statement from her, but that can be done tomorrow when she has got over the initial shock of it all”

“Who was he?” Caroline asked

“A gentleman called John Elliott apparently, a local writer according to him” the younger of the two officers explained looking up from his notebook

Gillian and Caroline both started to laugh, the officers looked at them with disbelief “I am so sorry for laughing” Caroline stated, hand coming to her mouth “Only bloody John would attempt to stop a moving four by four with his body”

“Do you know Mr Elliott?” The older officer asked

“Yes, unfortunately I know him quite well” Caroline responded “I was married to him for 20 years”  
…………………

Back in the kitchen Serena had managed to extract herself from Celia’s constant questioning and joined Bernie who was chatting with Nikki, Helen and Fleur. “Hey you” she said sliding up to Bernie, arm instantly going around her waist, Bernie turned and placed a soft kiss to Serena’s cheek, Nikki happened to glance over at Celia at the same time, expecting to see a look of disgust on her face, however what she saw was a small smile and a nod, “Wow” Nikki exclaimed “Serena what did you do to Celia? She saw Bernie kiss you and instead of a grimace she actually had a smile on her face”

“Oh nothing Nikki, I was just me, told her how after all these years I was finally happy and how wonderful life was when you could be yourself and not have to hide how you felt for someone”

“Well you certainly seem to have done the trick with her” said Fleur, “I have known her a year now and she has never once complimented either me and Gillian, or Caroline and Kate on our relationships and love for each other, always snide comments, I am sitting you two by her at the wedding” she laughed

“Anyway, talking about my wedding, where is my wife to be?” With that Gillian reappeared

“Is Kate back yet?” Celia asked “And who was that at the door on a Sunday afternoon”

“Well” Gillian started “It would appear there was an incident when Kate was out at the shops, she is fine don’t worry, however Kate is at the hospital being checked over and Caroline’s car is at the Police Station. It would appear that Caroline’s idiot of an ex-husband decided to jump out in front of Kate as she was pulling away from the shop, he’s currently holed up in a hospital bed with his arm in a sling and his leg in plaster”

There was a sneer from Celia “Well done Kate is all I can say” she laughed, and everyone else who knew John had a little snigger to themselves too.

“I am going to take Caroline over to the hospital to get Kate and then on to get the car, you lot carry on, enjoy, and Serena I promise the Shiraz is safe and well”

“Oh God Gillian don’t worry about that, I fear that my taste in wine has caused all of this palaver, I feel awful now”

“Don’t be silly Serena, it’s that numpty of an ex-husband that’s at fault, right we will be back as soon as possible”

………………….

Once Caroline and Gillian had left the party carried on, Bernie decided to head outside for some fresh air and a cigarette and she pulled Serena along with her.

Around the corner of the house and in the crisp December air Bernie pulled Serena to her, arms around her waist “You okay? Are you sure Celia was nice to you and you are not just putting on a brave face?” She kissed the tip of her nose and gave her a squeeze.

“Honest Bernie, I am fine, and she really was okay, she was more interested in the fact that me and you have made it in the man’s world of Consultant Surgeons. She was mightily impressed when I told her that you were an ex-army Major and the most respected Trauma Surgeon in the country, I do fear that I may lose you to her for a few hours if she gets a hold of you though” Serena laughed leaning forward and placing a kiss to Bernie’s lips “What time are we heading back?”

“Well I don’t think the traffic will be too bad on a Sunday evening, so I was thinking being as neither of us are on shift until late tomorrow, we should head back about 6ish, that would get us back in Holby by about 10:30pm all being well, that okay with you?

“Perfect” Serena said snuggling in to Bernie, head resting above her heart.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Bernie retrieved her packet of cigarettes from her pocket and lit up “I do hope Kate is okay” she exclaimed as she blew the smoke out.

“Me too, poor Kate, it must have been awful for her, but from what the others have said that John is a piece of work, he tried to wheedle his way back in, even after Kate and Caroline had married and had Flora, I think Caroline felt sorry for him. I know what I would do to Edward if he ever tried to crawl back, and let’s just say he would definitely be crawling away holding his crown jewels”

Bernie honked her great goose laugh and that had Serena laughing too.

“Yes I can imagine what you would do if he ever showed his face again, oh it conjures up a fair few images”

They were both still laughing as they made their way back into the house, “what’s tickled you then?” Fleur asked smiling “Oh we were just discussing what would happen if Edward ever turned back up on Serena’s doorstep wanting to get back in with her”

“Oh don’t tell me Bernie, I assume Serena politely stated that he would be crawling away with his crown jewels in his hands” Fleur laugh

“Exactly Fleur, you know me so well” Serena laughed “He wouldn’t even dare try it as he knows what would happen, God knows what he will do or say once he finds out about this” She indicated between her and Bernie, “I can just imagine what poison he will drip into Ellie’s ear, but I will deal with her, I always find it best to withhold funds, especially now that daddy has another family to support and she can’t bleed him dry anymore”

“I am so glad I don’t have kids or ex-husbands to contend with” stated Helen “Close call though I tell you, almost married my ex, before I realised that this one here” she indicated to Nikki “had a hold over my heart that I didn’t even realise she had, God Nikki do you remember when he turned up and burnt his suit in the yard”

“How could I forget, I was watching from my window! I felt so sorry for you and all I wanted to do was run to you, but obviously I couldn’t” Nikki replied

“So how did you two meet then?” Serena asked

Helen and Nikki looked at each other then Nikki nodded towards the marque outside “Let’s get away from prying ears shall we, grab a drink, you may need one” Bernie wasn’t drinking because she was driving back later that evening but Serena grabbed the nearest decent bottle of red, her glass and made her way out with the others.

They turned on the heater and say huddled around it. “Wow where to begin” Nikki stated “Well as you are all aware, I was with Trish for quite a few years. One evening she was assaulted, well raped by a serving Police Officer in the club, I had been up in the office finishing off some paperwork and as I came down the stairs at the end of the night to help Trish lock up I saw him, on top of her, pinning her to the floor, her dress ripped, and well you can imagine the scene. I ran over and tried to get him off her and couldn’t, he was a big chap and I just couldn’t shift him, I didn’t know what to do so I reached for the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be a wine bottle on the bar, I smashed it over the back of his head and a piece of the glass embedded itself in his neck, he bled out all over Trish and the floor of the bar” She took a breath and a gulp of her beer, Helen squeezed her knee and asked if she was okay, Nikki nodded and continued “The long and short of it, I was arrested for murder, sent to prison, was on the lifers wing as I was serving a long stretch, was fighting for every appeal there was going, my solicitors were looking for fresh evidence blah blah blah. I had lost all hope, I had been in there for 3 years when this one here turned up as our new Governor, what can I say, she blew my mind, she was strong and feisty and took shit from no one, even the most hardened of the women in there didn’t want to come up against Helen. We became friendly, I kissed her, she hated me, broke off her engagement, hated me a bit more, I broke out of prison one night dressed as a nurse and made my way to her house, basically she shut the door in my face but then because I was yelling so loud she let me in for fear the police would be called”

She looked over to Helen and smiled “She seduced me, aye, she did, she stood there in my living room in a stupid nurses uniform and blond wig whilst I was screaming at her at how stupid and irresponsible she had been, and do you know what she did?

They all shook their heads, mouths open at the revelation. Helen went on “She took hold of my arms, looked me in the eye and said “tell me that you love me” well I melted into her arms, and that was the rest of the night sorted” she laughed.

Nikki took up the story again “I was stupid and said we should run off together then and there, however Helen persuaded me to go back and she managed to get me back in, no one was any the wiser the following morning, I was back in my cell. Anyway Helen’s friend Claire became my lawyer, found a witness who said that she had also been raped by that monster, and at my re-trail my murder charge was dropped and I was free to go”

“ye then she stood on the steps of the court room and spoke about me, without naming me of course” Helen said “We were not together at that time, but I went to the club, as Trish had thrown and extravagant welcome home party for Nikki, and well the rest as they say is history”

Bernie finally found her voice “You know when I met you last night I thought you looked familiar, but I never connected it, and obviously I didn’t know your surname was Wade, but I remember watching your speech on the TV after your re-trail, you talked about how wrong the prison system was. I felt so strongly for you and what you had gone through, wow, what a story though”

Serena raised her glass “Well ladies, all I can say is here’s to love and happiness” and they all clinked glasses.

Gillian appeared at Fleur’s shoulder “What we talking about then?” she asked

Helen and Nikki looked at each other before turning back to Gillian “How love wins”

“Ahh you have told the ladies your story, nice one” Gillian clinked her bottle of beer to everyone else’s glasses

“So, Gillian” Serena asked “How do you and Nikki know each other?”

Gillian giggled and looked at Fleur “Hmmm” Fleur responded “Gillian was Nikki’s cell mate”

With that Serena almost chocked on her wine “WHAT?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“What?” Gillian asked “it was a long time ago, it was nothing”

Nikki snorted, “Come on Gilly, you knocked your ex-husband over with a tractor for gods sake when he pissed you off, you are lucky you didn’t kill him”

“I wish I fucking had” Gillian replied “Useless bastard that he was”

Bernie and Serena just sat there taking it all in. Serena looked at Fleur and raised an eyebrow, Fleur just shrugged “Can’t help who you fall in love with hey girls” as she pulled Gillian down on to her lap.

“You certainly can’t” Bernie said chancing a glance at Serena, a shy smile spread over Serena’s face as she leant in to Bernie and kissed her. The rest of the ladies whooped and clapped.

“Anyway, Kate and Caroline are back now, so let’s get back in there ladies” Gillian stated getting off Fleur’s lap and heading into the house, the others following.

Kate was at the table nursing a large glass of gin and tonic, Caroline at her side rubbing circles on her back. The girls all crowded round to chat with her. She looked perfectly fine, still a bit shook up, but physically she was okay.

She explained again what had happened, she did have a little titter when she recalled the look on John’s face when she had initially got out of the vehicle to attend to him “He was just lying there in obvious pain, and he looked at the people that were surrounding him and said “she’s my wife’s girlfriend” I looked at them all and said “Actually I think you will find I am his ex-wife’s wife”, they all just looked at him, I honestly think he forgets that you two are divorced and we are married” she said as she looked towards Caroline

“He always has been an idiot” Caroline responded “I don’t care about him, well apart from I have to tell the boys that there father is still an idiot, all I care about is that you are okay”

“I’m fine Caroline, I promise. Fleur, Gillian, I am so sorry for ruining your party”

“Hey don’t be silly” Gillian said, “It was quite the talking point when we found out”

…………

The party went on for another few hours, Alan took Celia, Raff, Ellie and Calamity back to the farm at 4:00pm, they were staying over there for the evening as Gillian and Fleur were staying at Caroline and Kate’s.

At 5:00pm Helen and Nikki also bid the ladies farewell as they were heading back up to Scotland “Ladies we need to arrange a girlie weekend up at ours soon, this has been such a wonderful weekend, we need to make it a regular thing, Serena and Bernie can fly up from Bristol, and then one of the weekends maybe we can all head down to them”

Everyone agreed that was a great idea, and swapped numbers and Helen decided to add everyone to a WhatsApp group so they could keep in touch and catch up. “You do realise that Bernie will get completely lost in the conversation and will proceed to send lots of emoji’s don’t you” Serena laughed “She hasn’t quite got the hang of mobile phone’s yet” she laughed “Hey I’m getting better” Bernie mock sulked “Yes you are darling” Serena pecked her on the lips “We should probably make a move too, leave Kate to rest, can we share a taxi with you ladies as our hotels are not too far from each other?” she asked Helen and Nikki.

Safely deposited at their hotel Serena and Bernie waved Helen and Nikki off and headed to reception to collect their luggage from the storage room, having checked out of their room earlier in the day.

“Come then Campbell, lets hit the road and get back shall we?” Bernie asked taking Serena by the arm and leading her out to the car, opening the door for her to get in before popping the luggage in the boot.

“I must say Bernie, even though I am looking forward to getting into my own bed, I am going to miss sharing with you” She said as Bernie got in “It’s going to be awfully cold in that house this evening, I don’t know how I am going to keep myself warm” Her hand landed on Bernie’s thigh and she leaned over and kissed Bernie, her tongue seeking entrance, and Bernie allowing it. A few minutes later after pulling apart Bernie replied “Hmm I am sure you will think of something to keep warm, now behave on the drive home, I need to concentrate on the roads” A quick peck on the lips and Bernie secured her seat belt and started the car.

The journey was uneventful, they stopped off near Gloucester for a coffee and a toilet break, but didn’t stop for long, wanting to get back before it got too late.

Pulling up at Serena’s at around 10:00pm Bernie got out and retrieved Serena’s bag before helping Serena out of the car. “Will you come in for a coffee?” Serena asked shyly “Okay” Bernie replied nodding her head slightly, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

………………………..

Back up at Caroline and Kate’s they had got Flora settled and retreated to the living room with a further bottle of wine. Caroline and Kate were on the one sofa with Kate’s head resting on a pillow on Caroline’s lap, Fleur and Gillian were on the other sofa, with Gillian’s feet on Fleur’s lap and Fleur giving her a foot rub.

“What a day” Fleur remarked, “Are you sure you are okay now Kate?”

“I’m fine Fleur thank you, the shock has worn off, and in honesty if it had been anyone else I probably wouldn’t be quite so fine, but it’s that pillock of an ex-husband of Caroline’s so really it’s his own stupid fault”

They all laughed again at the absurdity of the situation. “Only John would try something so bloody stupid” Caroline said as she popped another chocolate in Kate’s mouth, Kate humming her satisfaction. “If it had been me, I probably would have reversed and gone over him properly” she stated

……………………….

Up in Scotland, Nikki and Helen had arrived home safely a few hours previously and had taken a bottle of beer each into the living room and snuggled up on the sofa, Helen’s head resting by Nikki’s heart, Nikki’s arm protectively over her.

“I had a wonderful weekend, it was so nice to meet Fleur and Bernie and Serena, we really need to get them all up here soon for a weekend, show them the sights” Nikki said

Helen sat up and got her phone “no time like the present aye, let me just send off a quick message to the WhatsApp group and get some dates down”

‘Hey ladies, hope you are all safely tucked up with your loves. Me and Nikki just discussing what a fabulous time we had and want to arrange something as soon after the New Year as you are all available. Now I know that me and Nikki are free every weekend in Jan, Fleur, Bernie and Serena, get checking your shifts and let us know when you are all free, Caroline, Kate, Gillian, assume you three are good for any date, enjoy the rest of your evening, wink wink, nudge nudge, lol, love to all, xxx!

Serena was the first to reply  
‘Hi Helen, ladies, me and Bernie will check our shifts when back in tomorrow and let you know when we are both free the same weekend (doesn’t happen too often but will see what we can do) Night all, love to everyone Serena x

‘P.S. Bernie also said goodnight’

Fleur was next  
‘oi oi Campbell, still got the delectable werewolf there have you! Haha, good on you! Will also check my shifts and liaise tomorrow when back in. Gillian, Kate and Caroline all said any date is good for them, Night all, xx’

The ladies could all see that Bernie was typing, the ‘typing….’ Was at the top of the screen, it took a few minutes but finally a message came through, and considering how long it had taken, it was relatively short

‘I can see that Fleur, werewolf REALLY? Ha night all… B x’

“There we are then that’s sorted, the ladies will get back to us with their shifts tomorrow and we can arrange something” Helen said kissing Nikki, who hadn’t bothered to get her phone, no point when Helen would tell her anyway, she had a habit of doing that, she would even read the paper out loud to her and then offer it to Nikki once she had finished with it rather pointlessly. “Oh and Bernie is still at Serena’s, I bet she will end up in Serena’s bed tonight” she laughed

“Talking of bed” Nikki said as she stood and lifted Helen squealing into her arms, and headed up the stairs still carrying her.

She placed her carefully on the bed, Helen didn’t utter a word as Nikki unbuttoned and slowly eased the shirt off her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin, thumbs tracing the lace on the cups of her bra. Helen arched into the touch needing more.

Nikki made her way down Helen’s body and cupped her through her trousers, Helen’s breath hitched and a small moan escaped her. Nikki couldn’t get enough of Helen’s body, it was softer and curvier than her own, she had worked out a lot when she had been incarcerated and was taller and leaner than Helen, but she loved to take all of Helen’s body in and she always looked at it in awe whenever she saw her wife naked. The years together had only heightened that emotion, this was her wife, her life, her everything, without this woman she may never have got out of prison.

Finally undoing Helen’s trousers and peeling them off to reveal simple black cotton knickers Nikki lay her body over Helen’s, her thigh between Helen’s legs, the pressure just so that Helen couldn’t help the louder moan that escaped her, she was relatively quiet during sex, she never screamed and shouted, she just spoke quietly in that beautiful soft Scottish accent she had that usually turned Nikki on without even having to be touched.

She moved her thigh slightly and Helen grabbed her by the arse and pulled her even harder onto her “I need you Nikki” she breathed, Nikki knew exactly what Helen needed and wanted, they knew each other inside and out, sometimes better than they knew themselves.

………………….

Back over at Serena’s the two ladies had finished their coffee’s and Serena had moved next to Bernie, head leaning on her shoulder, arm over Bernie’s stomach drawing patterns on her side, every now and then Bernie would squirm and giggle “I didn’t think you would be ticklish, I thought you were a big macho army medic”

“Oh and I bet you are ticklish too” Bernie moved so quick she had Serena lying on the sofa, screaming with laughter within seconds, nimble fingers ticking every part of her sides, until suddenly she stopped, looked Serena in the eye “Thank you for a wonderful weekend Serena, You can’t imagine how I feel right now”

“I think I can Bernie” Serena reached up and stroked her face “Stay the night?”

“Okay” Bernie said, that beautiful small smile playing at her lips, the slight nod of the head, the fringe almost covering her eyes, and she reached down and kissed Serena.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later whilst finishing up their shift, Serena entered the office where Bernie was just bending down to pick her bag up from the floor “Nice view” Serena purred, Bernie shot up and blushed dropping her bag back on the floor, a slow smile creeping on to her face.

They had not had the opportunity of spending a night together since the evening they returned from Halifax, their shifts not allowing for more than an hour or so grabbed here and there, trying to keep the rumour mill at bay by not being too obvious that there had been a shift in their relationship. Serena wanted to get her hands on Bernie, she needed to feel her soft delicate skin next to hers, she didn’t think she would be able to hold out much longer. She could tell by the dark eyes looking back at her that Bernie was feeling the same way.

“So, erm, are you finished now?” Bernie asked “I certainly am, just came to get my coat and bag, handover done, that’s me off until the day after Boxing Day, four glorious days off, it will be nice not to be in work on Christmas Day this year I can tell you”

“Yes I know what you mean, though I am on the early shift Christmas Eve” Bernie replied “Let’s just hope that I manage to get home at a decent hour”

Serena stepped closer, turned to make sure that there were no prying eyes looking through the blinds, her hand fell to the desk where Bernie’s was placed, she ran her fingers over the digits below hers, could feel the heat radiating off Bernie “And when you say home, you mean my house right?” Serena quietly asked. “if… if you want me, yes” Bernie stammered, “God Bernie, I always want you. I was hoping that you would like to stay over Christmas Eve and spend Christmas day with me and Jason. He will be going to Alan’s in the afternoon, but he will be there for lunch. I asked him if he would mind if I invited you to stay Christmas, and he was very pleased with the idea”

“Then, yes, I would like that very much Serena” Bernie turned her hand over and they briefly held hands. “So, do you have any plans this evening?” she asked

“Hmm, well Jason is away until tomorrow” Serena Responded

“Dinner?” Bernie asked

“My place?” Serena responded

“Okay” Bernie smiled

“Sorted then, what time are you on tomorrow?” Serena stroked Bernie’s hand

“I’m not, I’m off all day, why?” Bernie smiled

“Stay over?” Serena suggested

“Of course” Bernie responded as she removed her hand from under Serena’s and picked up her bag “Meet you at yours in an hour, I’ll pop back to the flat and pack a bag”

With that she walked past Serena, trailing her hand over Serena’s lower arm, feeling the goose bumps.

An hour later and Bernie was knocking on Serena’s door “Its open” Serena shouted hearing Bernie “I’m in the kitchen, come on through”

Bernie hung her coat up, took her shoes off, and placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs. She had showered and changed when she got home, changing into a deep blue shirt, the first three buttons open, tucked into a clean pair of skin tight black jeans.

Serena was at the oven, apron on, she too had also showered and changed and was now sporting a deep red woollen dress which draped off one shoulder revealing a black bra strap. Bernie walked over and ran her hands around Serena’s waist, kissing the exposed skin of her back and neck. “Hmm something smells nice, and I don’t just mean the food” Bernie chuckled

Serena turned in her arms, hands coming up to their usual place in Bernie’s hair tangling her fingers in the same pulling her closer, lips meeting gently, no rush, knowing that they had the whole evening and morning to explore each other again.

“Hmm you taste amazing too” Bernie chuckled as the broke apart

“get yourself a glass of wine sweetheart and we will retire to the lounge for a while, I just need to put this in the oven” One last kiss and Serena moved away back to the oven, leaving Bernie to pour herself a drink and top up Serena’s glass.

Taking off her apron Serena took hold of the proffered glass and led Bernie by the hand into the living room, soft music was playing and they sat on the sofa curled up to each other.

“I’ve missed this, I miss not sharing a bed with you too” Serena breathed onto Bernie’s neck “waking up to see your beautiful face, and your messy hair” she laughed as Bernie pulled a sulking face.

“I miss that too Serena, nights spent in the same bed as you were the best nights of my life so far, waking up and seeing you lying there so angelic next to me made my heart burst” Bernie leant down and kissed Serena softly on the lips. Serena moved, her legs coming over to straddle Bernie, hands in her hair again, looked straight into her eyes, “is it too soon to ask that you move in?”

Bernie’s breath hitched, she wanted nothing more than to wake up with Serena every single morning, however their relationship had only changed the week before, it was too soon, too soon to make such a huge commitment. Bernie’s pause made Serena realise that she was being ridiculous and she moved off Bernie and sat back on the couch “Sorry, that was silly of me, of course it’s too soon” Serena blushed as she took a large sip of her wine.

Bernie got off the couch and knelt by Serena, taking her glass out of her hand and placing it back on the table, took her hands in hers “Serena, it’s not that I don’t want to move in with you, god I would love nothing more than to wake up with you every morning, make breakfast together, cuddle up on the sofa on an evening watching Jason’s documentaries and fall asleep in your arms” she placed a finger under Serena’s chin and moved her head so she was looking in her direction “Look at me Serena” Serena’s eyes finally made their way to Bernie’s, wet with unshed tears. Bernie continued “I know we have known each other for 18 months, and there has always been something very, very special between us, since that very first moment in the car park, but I don’t want to rush anything, for you more so than me, this is all so new to you. It’s not a no, it’s certainly not a no, I definitely want us to live together in the future, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How about we just start with spending more nights together, make the time to do that, maybe even get a few days away alone together. I know we are heading to Scotland in the New Year, but let’s plan something just the two of us, and if you are not fed up with me by then, we will discuss this again, okay?” Serena smiled a small shy smile, nodded her head “You are right Bernie, I know you are, I just hate sleeping alone now, but yes, let’s spend more time together first, maybe discuss it again in a month or so”

“Perfect” Bernie replied as she brought her face close to Serena’s but didn’t kiss her, She looked deep into her eyes before they both moved at the same time, meeting in the middle for a long slow kiss before being interrupted by the timer on the oven.

They sat down to eat after Serena had plated up and Bernie had brought in the wine glasses. The candles on the table were lit, the lights dimmed, and soft music playing through the speaker on the work top. They spoke about their days, the gossip that was going around the hospital, about Jac and Fletcher, laughing at things Jac had said over the time Bernie has been there, both liked Jac and her no nonsense attitude and thought that her and Fletch would make a great pair.

After they had finished eating and the dishwasher was loaded they moved back to the lounge and snuggled up again on the sofa listening to the music, after a while Serena turned “Shall we watch a film?” “Hmm we could do” Bernie responded “Or, we could just take this wine up to bed”

“I much prefer your plan” Serena responded as she got off the sofa, picked up her glass, turned off the music and held her free hand out to Bernie. Bernie took the hand, grabbed her glass and was led by Serena up stairs, turning the lights off as they went.

That evening they lay facing each other just drinking the other in and kissing, slowly and softly. It was a good hour before Bernie turned Serena onto her back and made her way down her body, Serena’s back arching off the bed trying to get Bernie closer to where she wanted and needed her.

Their love making was slow and sensual, there was no rush, time was taken, bodies were learnt, sounds of pleasure were ingrained on brains and ears. Sounds that they both knew they would never tire of hearing.

When they finally fell still in each other’s arms, wrapped around each other, breathing shallow, eyelids closed, Bernie pulled Serena even closer thinking she was sleeping and whispered “I love you Serena” “I love you too Bernie” Serena whispered back.

 


End file.
